Yareth Adaar
Yareth isn't thrilled with the Chantry. But she had a contract, and the Valo-Kas keep their contracts. Even if she failed, even if she got her brothers and sisters killed. The Divine wanted order brought back to Southern Thedas. If this Inquisition thing was the way to do that, she'd finish out the contract. She could deal with the death later. Overview Physical Appearance Well, she's...Qunari. Seven feet, horns, grey. The works. She has uncommonly gold eyes, and a remarkably soft voice when she's not on duty. Bull's the one who will point out her lean grace and red hair, while Dorian compares her sharply-carved face to the (better) sculptures from back home. Personality Yareth is mostly quiet and business-like, but she's a merc. That means besetting directness among your fellows, a willingness to make quick relationships and character judgements, and a degree of pranking. Because she grew up within the Valo-Kas, she's not infrequently the 'straight man' who's used to get away with the pranks. If you see one side of her mouth quirk, someone's going to wake up with hives, or a different color. 'Talents and Skills' She's a darn good mage. Because of the Sarabaas blood, she's best at storm magics, and some of the other elemental. Beyond that, she's good with small-unit tactics because she can keep her head and stay enough out of the blood and dust to be able to see the field. As a merc, you HAVE to be a quick judge of character. That's double as a Qunari, and tripled as an apostate. She mountain-climbs for fun, whenever she can sneak away. Skyhold was the best thing that happened to her, after Kenpae. Biography History Her parents left the Qun when they found out her mother was pregnant with her. A female Sarebaas and a Ben-Hassrath? The Ariqun was furious. Everything was fine, if isolated, until she was seven and her father caught her catching lightning in a thunderstorm. They found the Valo-Kas, and sold her to them. Kenpaethenier, their elven healer (and apostate) became her mentor and father. Beyond that, and a brief (and foolish) liaison with the resident poet, Yareth will tell you there's not much interesting in her life. Shokrakar will point out that most specialists never make Lieutenant, much less by twenty-nine. Yareth will respond with the fact Shokrakar keeps saying it was temporary insanity, but the Valo-Kas don't go back on their word. Even drunken, insane word. In-game Yareth's mostly played things straight, though she refuses to buy this 'Maker' garbage. If that's what humans need, fine. But keep her out of it. Allied with Mages Inquisition declared for Order Chargers saved Celene and Briala reconciled Warden Stroud abandoned in the Fade, and Wardens made allies so she could keep an eye on them. Ranier sentenced to the Wardens, because he'd already been conscripted. Cole kept spirit Inquisition disbanded. Post-game Yareth worked with Krem and Shokrakar, and joined the Chargers as quartermaster/diplomat/contracting person. Much to Bull's delight. Krem can't get anyone, not even the new recruits, to go in and let them know if they have guests. Relationships Dorian's still one of her closest friends. In an AU with Aizea Lavellan, Yareth became Inquisitor and Aizea kept the title of Herald. In that AU, Yareth, Bull and Dorian became an odd three-way family. Miscellaneous "You're not actually going to write anything, are you?" Yareth insists there's not much more to write. She loves curry and mountain-climbing. "REAL mountains, Bull. Children might read this." Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Yareth1.png Yareth2.png Yareth3.png Yareth4.png Yareth5.png Category:Toshi Nama